Question: Omar was assigned articles 35 through 66 for homework last week. If Omar read all of the articles he was assigned, how many articles did he read?
Explanation: Instead of counting articles 35 through 66, we can subtract 34 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 32. We see that Omar read 32 articles. Notice that he read 32 and not 31 articles.